Speak easy, and die quietly
by ADWarrick
Summary: Basically just testing the waters with this fic. If it gets good reviews then I'll keep updating. Basic premise of the Avengers movie, but in the setting of the 1920's. no OC's. The Avengers from the more recent Marvel movies all end up finding each other and fighting crime, ultimately finding the man at the top of the ring, Thanos. Please Rate and review! I need help.


Gangster Avenger AU?

Tony walked into the speakeasy, wrapping himself in his coat against the nippy fall evening air, his hat tipped down over his eyes, relishing the smell of cigarette smoke and stale booze hanging in the air. He walked up to the bar, leaned on it, and looked up at the thick, ponytailed blond man behind the counter. He looked like he lifted, and the dark brown eyes seemed to see through Tony's pretense.

"I heard there was a suspicious man who comes here often." He said quietly, almost a whisper but not quite, so as to be heard above the noise of the people filling the wooden tables and chairs behind him.

"Maybe. I get a lot of people in here that look suspicious." Replied the bartender evasively.

"You know which one I'm talking about. Where is he? " Tony slid a bill over the counter under his hand.

"I don't give out information about my brother. And he died. Recently. I don't suggest you bring it up again, or I'll kick you out. Now would you like to buy a drink, or are you only here asking questions?"

"Sure, why the hell not. Scotch on the rocks if you can."

The bartender loosened up, and turned around, reaching under the counter and pulling out an unmarked bottle, and setting it on the counter. The liquid looked dark amber, and he poured a marginal amount into a small glass he had retrieved from behind him.

"This is the best I can do. It'll cost you. Didn't catch the name by the way."

"Tony."

"Thor"

"Bit of an odd name?"

"My father, grandparents named him Odin. Wanted to continue the tradition of naming kids after Norse gods."

"Sounds pretentious"

"Kid at school used to say that. He got the shit beat out of him."

"Well I'm no schoolyard kid"

"I guess not"

" Thanks for the drink anyways, Thor." said Tony, and he rose slowly, taking a last sip of the strong amber liquid that was a little too large, and burned his througt. He sauntered out of the building quietly, ignoring the chatter emanating from all around him. As he walked away, he turned around and looked at the sign hanging above the door. _Asgard_ it said it said in peeling brick red paint.

….

"Get your hands off her asshole!" Steve yelled at the man down the alley.

"And who are you to stop me?" the man said, letting the whimpering girl he was attempting to hurt go. She slid down the wall to the ground.

"Steve. Steve Rogers." Said Steve, broadening his thin shoulders, and clenching his fists.

"Well Steve, prepare to get your skinny blond shithole handed to you on a platter."

The man began to rush at Steve, but was tripped by the girl, who immediately jumped up lithely, and put her heel sharply into the mans chest. He yelled in protest, shortly before she reached down, slamming his head into the ground.

"I think he's out." Steve said cautiously after a few seconds.

"Too bad. He was almost going to tell me where the man I'm looking for went." Replied the woman, whom he now realized had beautiful wavy red hair that ran around her head in a short bob, and piercing almost black orbs for eyes. The scarlet lipstick she wore seemed to stand out in the sunset, and her accent seemed vaguely Russian.

"Since you gave me your name, I'll give you mine. Natasha."

"Natasha. Are you okay? He looked like he was hurting you." She walked up to him, in what seemed like an almost strut, but not quite, because the swing of her hips made it softer.

"No one hurts me unless I let them." She replied

"Well, will you let me walk you to where you're going, just incase?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you be more worried about him?" she flicked her eyes to the unconscious man, on the ground.

"He probably has a few cracked ribs and a concussion."

"He'll wake up in a bit. I don't get much chance to walk… um… to walk women such as you to…. er …. Places. I don't like bullies." Steve stuttered, and looked away quickly, fidgeting.

"Seems so." She said, grinning.

"Where you going?" Steve asked.

"Place down the road. Heard a rumor about some decent drink. Names _Asgard_. I need a room for the night, and some socializing."

"Same, actually." Replied Steve as they started down the sidewalk, leaving the dark alley behind

"Friend Bucky told me to meet him there, he mentioned something about a girl named Peggy. Figured I'd check it out."

"How old are you anyway?" she asked

" 'Bout 23. Old enough."

"For what?"

"No idea" they walked in silence for a while, Steve worrying with his hands stuck in his pockets. Before long they reached the peeling paint red sign above the door, almost bumping into a man in a large coat, with ruffled looking dark crown hair, a little shorter than usual, and a hat tipped over his face, but not quite enough to hide a goateed chin.

"Hey! Watch it!" said Natasha

"You what- oh hey Nat."

"Tony!"

"Why'd you come here?" the man asked

"Same as you."


End file.
